The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Revival
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: A rewrite of The Return of Darkness, to include new enemies and a better storyline. Twenty years after the fall of Ganondorf, Link; now a husband and father, is taking life easy, until two figures appear in Hyrule hunting for the Maiden's Tear, to revive a force of darkness from the past, so now Link and his son Korrin rush to stop them. Will they succeed? Will Hyrule fall?


**The Legend of Zelda: The Return of Darkness**

_Author's Note: A Remake that has been months in the making! Where Shadow and Majora faltered as villians, exist no more! This is technically a sequel to the prequel I am writing that gaps Twilight Princess and this story, anyway enjoy!  
_

_-TheLoneWolfe90-_

**Chapter 1**

_A hero clad in green, and a villain clad in black. The two stood locked in a sword battle, on the crumbling walls of Hyrule Castle, as a man with very pale skin and white hair and black markings on his face stood in front of a burning circle on the ground, suddenly the green hero is falling, and falling, and falling, past a row of razor sharp white teeth, and into oblivion._

_**-THUD-**_

Link the Hero of Twilight, and newly titled Duke of Hyrule, groaned as he opened his eyes, once again he was on the floor, this was the third time in the past week that he had dreamed that dream.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke from the four poster bed he had just fallen out of. Standing up the Hero turned Duke, looked over at his wife of eighteen years, Ilia, staring at him worried. Now one might ask, if Link was titled Duke of Hyrule, would he not of had to married Zelda, Princess of Hyrule?

The answer is simple, according to the history of the Royal Family when the Goddess's Chosen Hero and her reincarnation saved what they called the surface and founded Hyrule to become it's king and queen, they had two offspring, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Marien Lucinda Hyrule.

After Daphnes took the throne, a civil war broke out, but not before Daphnes and Marien had a child each. Daphnes' daughter was raised as the Princess of Destiny; named after her grandmother: Zelda Noria Hyrule. However, fleeing on a horse at the command of her knight husband, Marien and her infant son; named after his Grandfather, Link Daphnes Hyrule, headed into the Lost Woods of Hyrule, where Marien was attacked by a pack of Wolfos. Left in the care of the Kokiri Guardian the Deku Tree, Link grew into his destined role of Hero of Time.

After the War of Time, and Zelda reset time, Link was raised in the castle as the King's long lost nephew. Many years later, Link settled down with a ranch hand by the name of Malon the two of which had the current Hero; Link Daphnes Hyrule the Hero. And Zelda wed with a suitor from Termina, after the Hero of Time had finished his adventures there; Zelda Noria Hyrule the Second. So in short, Princess Zelda, and the Hero of Twilight are cousins.

Link shook his head as he climbed back into bed. Ilia stared at her husband worriedly, he was soaked with sweat, and was shaking.

"It's nothing love I'm fine." Link lied, he wasn't fine, and the look on Ilia's face meant she saw though his mask.

"That's a load of goat manure," Link had to chuckle at how even though she was married into royalty now, she still talked like they had when they lived in Ordon and were younger. " I know you Link, probably better then your own cousin." Ilia said placing a hand on Link's.

"You're probably right, it's nothing just a recurring dream." Link said. Ilia stared at Link as he retold his dream.

"Prophetic dreams run in your family, if I remember correctly, your aunt had dreams leading up to Ganondorf's tyranny." Ganondorf, it amazed Link, how even twenty years later, that name still brought a bad taste to Link's mouth.

"That is true, I will speak to Zelda on the matter in the morning, after Korrin and I finish training." Link said. Korrin was their sixteen year old son. Ilia rolled her eyes and got up to fetch a glass of water, revealing her very pregnant belly.

"Let's hope that this one does NOT turn out like you." She teased. Link chuckled and kissed her lovingly after she climbed back into bed with him.

"Yes well I do only need ONE heir." Link said glancing at the Master Sword that hung over the bed. The two said no more on the subject just cuddled up to one another, and let sleep take them.

In the Gerudo desert however all was not well, a swirling vortex of darkness appeared as if out of nowhere, and two men, one in a black tunic, and one wearing grey, with pale skin, and black markings adorning his skin walked out.

"Remember the plan and do not falter from it." The pale skinned individual hissed, drawing his red cloak around him. The black clad swordsman chuckled.

"I will distract the Hero long enough for you to find what ever it is you need, and then when the time is right, and our master is reborn in his true form, I shall KILL him." The swordsman sneered. The other man nodded.

"That's the plan." The red robed individual sneered. The black garbed one smirked as he started walking away.

"Don't take forever, I may get bored and do some terrorizing. Hmm actually that sounds like a good idea. Any idea where you will find this so called Maiden's Tear?" He asked. His partner pointed to the Eldin Province.

"According to our master, the tear is separated, one piece will lead to the other, and once it is reformed, the Goddess' Maiden will be awaken to what she is. That is when I will strike, no more running around like last time. The first and only shard Master spoke of is hidden deep within the confines of Eldin Volcano in an old sanctuary at the top." He said.

"Wow you are old Ghirahim, in my time that was called Death Mountain." The swordsman sneered, the Demon Lord growled.

"Silence Shadow, at least I was defeated in dignity, you ran like a dog with his tail between his legs." Ghirahim growled. Shadow was about to retaliate his hand on his sword, but a vice rang through the portal.

"Enough both of you, I have been plagued by this world's existence for centuries. Find what you need Ghirahim; Shadow will do his job, before he was just my puppet, a pawn to stop the Hero of Time. Now I have granted him demonic powers, and a new powerful Spellblade. Now go both of you, revive me to my true former glory, and let me take what is mine!" The voice roared.

"Yes Master." They both said. After sharing and look of disgust and hatred towards each other, Ghirahim vanished in a torrent of particles, and Shadow used his new found demonic powers to warp, his destination, Castle Hyrule. His target? The Hero of Twilight.

_Author's Note: Not to shabby if I do say so my self. And now that I own and have finished the game, I am adding Skyward Sword to my timeline (hence the Royal Family explanation), and to the story! And my your forthcoming reviews not go at an angle!_


End file.
